


The Sun's Stag

by AlidaTean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Annulment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miscarrage, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Polygamy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: With her head held high Elia Martell made her way out of the Red Keep with her two Bastards in tow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

Just when Elia thought Rhaegar couldn't hurt her anymore,he goes and does this.He had annulled their marriage so that his marriage to the Stark girl could be seen as lawful,he then had the audacity to write to her and say that she was allowed to take everything that belonged to her even those that she got during her time as his wife.

He took away the Targaryen name from her and by doing that he took it from her children.Rhaenys and Aegon were now bastards,be cause they weren't allowed to take anything Targaryen related,it also meant that her babies were now nameless as well.

She was with Ser Jamie when she read the letter,the two of them had grown close in the time of Aerys's mad reign.She had helped cover his murder of the king.

So when she had broken down and cried ,he didn't hesitate to take her in his arms and comforted her.

Ser Jamie was the one who helped her pack and carry the children to the ship setting sail for Dorne.Elia kept her head held high and blank as she boarded the ship with her now two bastards children. 

When Ser Jamie followed on the ship in the last moment,she found herself greatful for his loyalty and friendship. 

The swords of Dorne also gave him suspicious and approving looks.Jamie didn't care what they thought or how his father would react,he had to get away from King's Landing before Rhaegar returned or he might just become a kingslayer twice over.

He couldn't return to Castedy Rock because it would mean that his father would arrange a marriage for him and,he also didn't want to go back to the toxic relationship he had with his twin sister.

Protecting Elia and her children was a worthy cause for him now and he will do it proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Baratheon.

Robert Baratheon was drinking away his sorrows.He couldn't believe the woman he had loved would have humiliated him in such a way.

Robert might enjoy the flesh of young whores time from time but for Lyanna he would have tried to change.It wasn't even her betrayal that hurt the most,Ned betrayed him when he accepted her with open arms.

He should have known that to the Starks blood meant more than loyalty.For years he had thought blood didn't matter between them because Ned had been the brother of his heart.Closer to him than Stannis and Renly could ever be.

He had been ready to wage war for the Starks,to bring them justice for Lyanna 's kidnapping and the murders of Lord Stark and Brandon. 

Instead now the woman he loved ,turned out to be the biggest whore around and ran off with his married cousin.He felt pity for the Dornish Princess,she had been thrown away like yesterday's trash and no man would want her because she was now damaged goods with two bastards.

Stannis had came and told him about how the Dornish were now an independent kingdom and to also tell him that Lyanna had popped out Rhaegar's spawn.He heard fron the passing servants that Rhaegar was set to be coronated in the coming week.

Robert was in no mood to go to that farce and planned to go to Dorne,maybe find a whore or two to fuck.He deserved to lick his wounds and Robert saw no reason why Stannis shouldn't continue to look over Storm's Eye.

He needed something to help him forget about the Stark family 's betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna.

Lyanna wasn't the same naive girl that had ran away with Rhaegar.Her father and brother were dead because of her decision to go with the prince,Ned could barely look at her.

She knew that deep down he blamed her for Robert ending their friendship.The small folks were calling her son a bastard and they called her,Slut Queen.

They blamed on her for Elia and the children leaving and for Dorne turning their backs on them.

There wasn't a single Dornish man or woman insight except for Arthur.She heard from Rhaegar that Dorne had declared themselves independent and withdrawn their trade agreements.

This was supposed to be her happy after,not the nightmare her life was turning out to be.The only light in her life was her son Jaehreys, Rhaegar refused to allow her to name their son Jon.

This days he was always angry and full of regrets.She knew that he had been trying to be in touch with Prince Dorian but was rebuffed everytime.

She was also getting pressure from the other Lords and Rhaegar to get pregnant again.

Queen Rhaella was not sympathetic towards her,only telling her that she had chosen this life and she must now live it.Everyday responsibilities were mounting on her and she hated them all .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments ,I appreciate the support. Check out my other works.

Elia was furious at Rhaegar,the man was so obsessed with having his Visenya that he put their lives in danger.When she read the letter he later send to Dorian,she was now livid.He dared to say that it was a misunderstanding and he wanted the children back!.

Well it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. 

He made them nameless bastards, because at the time he was so worried for the real bastard growing in Lyanna Stark 's womb.He didn't botter to truly understand the consequences of what he had written.

Elia didn't care that he wanted to correct it now,nothing will ever erase the humiliation and grieve he caused them.It was good thing Dorian had declared Dorne independent,it meant he couldn't force them to hand over the children. 

Rhaegar only had one child now.Rayleine and Adrian Martell were Princess Elia 's children with an unnamed father.They were legitimized bastards and Rhaegar had no right to say otherwise.

With her health improving in leaps and bounds,Elia had taken to visiting whorehouses discreetly. She had found comfort in the arms of a female whore by the name of Olivia Sands.

She enjoyed indulging herself with her pearly white skin and watching her in the throws of passion with her onyx hair spread on the bed.

Elia wanted to release the tension she felt after reading Rhaegar's letter.She didn't want to have to wait for her turn with her favourite whore.When she heard that another wanted Olivia ,Elia offered double but the other customer also said the same. She could have just left and brought release with her own fingers but instead she chose to share with the stranger in the next room.

She walked in the room and paused midstep ,when she recognised the man waiting in the room.

"Princess Elia!?"

"Lord Baratheon!?"

The two shocked people said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Robert.

Elia was mortified,Robert Baratheon was the last person she expected to see there.Why did she have to listen to Oberyn.Elia had made a hasty retreat out of the establishment,by the time she was in the alley she was gasping for breath.

"It really is you!,For a second there I thought they putting something in my drink." Robert Baratheon said

The man looked at the huffing and puffing Princess.Elia Martell was the last person ,he expected to find in a whorehouse.Robert had always saw her as true lady,not even Cersei Lennister had ever measured up to her.

"Has the damned dragon's actions affected you this much ?".

Elia couldn't help but flinch at that. It had been months since Rhaegar had thrown them to the wolves,or to be more accurate,thrown himself at the she-wolf.It still hurt.

"Pardon me Lord Baratheon,but I believe that isn't any of your business.Now of you will excuse me,I best be going."

Robert couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. How Rhaegar could carelessly throw away her and the children was a mystery to him.He couldn't imagine throwing his own bastard daughter ,not even for Lyanna.Rhaegar had thrown away his heir and the princesses though.

In a strange way he could understand Elia Martell's desire for comfort. He already fucked his way from Stormlands to Dorne,he probably had more bastards now.

"Have supper with me!".Robert hastly said.

"Pardon?."Elia said

"Let's have a meal together ,I would love to see what Dorne had to offer ."

"Fine,but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone where you saw me tonight."

"I swear." Robert said smirking at the tiny woman.Dorne had just gotten more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia.

Elia has never met a more infuriating man like Robert Baratheon before.The man was a blunt and enjoyed poking at other people's wounds.

"You are bit skinny and uptight but you are still good to look at.You even spawned for the dragon twice.I still don't understand why he put you aside."

Elia wanted to slap Robert Baratheon across his face.

"Lord Baratheon,I hope you haven't brought me here to insult me."

"I am not one to insult beautiful women.The wolf whore being an expection of course."

Their whole dinner was ruined because Robert was busy flirting and Elia didn't care to hear about Rhaegar and Lyanna.Elia being the sober one,had someone organise a room at the inn for the Lord and went home to her children.

She hoped that Robert Baratheon would stay far from her and planned to avoid him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. I hope you like this new chapter.

A few weeks passed after that awful meal , Elia was glad that Robert Baratheon hadn't tried anything else. She could now focus on her children without worrying about him saying about their meeting.

Adrian had taken his first steps a few days ago and Rayleine was taking her lessons well . Elia was glad that Leine was starting to open up again , she knew that it was because her neices had taken the young princess under their wings.

Elia hated that Rhaegar broke her daughter's heart in such a way. It broke her heart to see Rayleine struggle with the new changes in her life. It brought tears to her eyes to explain that her father was no longer their father. 

It was heart wrenching to see how much Rayleine struggled with adjusting to a new name and a new home. She kept asking Elia what she did wrong for her father to hate her . 

Elia refused to let her beautiful daughter blame herself , so she told Leine that Rhaegar had a new wife and he left them for her. She told her that Lyanna Stark was part of the reason why people tried to kill them and why they had to leave the Red Keep. 

The Dornish princess was coming from doing her duties when her brothers called her to Doran's office. Her brother gave her a letter , she expected it to be another one from Rhaegar demanding they return the children or declaring war on Dorne. 

She took a calming breath a started to read. She got more confused as she kept on going , she looked at her brothers after she was done reading.

" Stormlands wants to negotiate a possible trade with us ? " Elia was shocked . The Baratheons never traded with Dorne before , they used to be close to the Targaryens. 

Elia guessed that having one 's own cousin steal your betrothed and eloping with her would change anyone's mind about family loyalty. 

" Yes, they will arrive in two moons time. We believe this is their way to say a big screw you to the crown , without it being treason . " Oberyn said

" I believe that we should hear what they have to offer first , no need to upset the balance again. " Doran reasoned. 

" It wasn't Dorne that upset the balance in the first place , it was that spineless coward and his wolf bitch who nearly caused a war . Elia and the children nearly died because of his actions !." Oberyn runted.

" I know that . Elia what are your thoughts on the matter?. " Doran asked his sister.

"I believe we should hear them out , if it benefits Dorne then we will have to accept. The Targaryens have no business in Dorne's trade agreements. We are independent from the crown." 

Elia was done putting Rhaegar first, it got her and her children nothing but pain. She would make him regret his actions anyway she can , even if it meant dealing with that insufferable man named Robert Baratheon!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Lyanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough times ahead.
> 
> Let us pray that they find a cure for coronavirus. 
> 
> Stay safe people.

Rhaegar was feeling the brunt of his actions. The same people who once looked at him with awe and worshipped the ground he walked on , now looked at him with scorn and contempt. 

He wasn't the beloved Prince they once put their hopes on , now he was the fool that led their fathers, sons, brothers and uncles to their deaths.

Two years passed and he was still waiting for Lyanna to come through for and give him , his dragon heads but nothing. Not even a miscarriage to give them hope of her fertility. 

With how unstable things were at the beginning. He hadn't thought things through when he annulled his marriage to Elia. Now his children were in Dorne , his little princess and Prince who was promised. 

With Dorne declaring independence , Doran Martell ( curse the stubborn man) refused to send the children back. He said there was no one called Rhaenys not Aegon in his kingdom.

His spy told him that his children still lived!. The man dared to lie at him. His letters to Elia ( he hoped to soften her up with words , as they always words before) were returned unopened. 

They were accompanied by a strong worded letter from Doran , telling him that it was inappropriate of him to write to an unmarried woman. The letter went on to say that unlike some women * Lyanna * , Princess Elia Martell of Dorne , had nothing to say to a married man with a child and to please desist writing to her.

His mother hadn't been happy with him either. She stood by him and presented a united front but Rhaegar knew she was disappointed in him. The Queen Mother refused to hear about prophecies, she called him a fool , an arrogant child who nearly brought their doom.

Rhaella refused to full the role of a queen. She told him that she had been Aery's queen for more than twenty years . It was time for another to bare the burden now.

If it had been Elia , the transition would have been easy but Lyanna was no Elia. She saw duty as a cage and responsibility as a leach. She refused to entertain the ladies, claiming that she would rather ride or horne her sword skills than gossip like those air heads.

Her words saw her scorned and publicly humiliated in subtle way by those very same " air heads". Rhaegar had to order her to do her duty. With how unstable the Kingdom was , Rhaegar grew short tempered when dealing with her childishness. 

He told her that Elia had given him two children in the the less time they were married. The very same Elia who was frail while Lyanna who was very young and strong wasn't up to task.

Their coupling grew strained , Lyanna reluctantly doing it because Rhaegar had threatened to tie her up and gave his way with her. She was also afraid of being put aside. She knew in her heart of hearts (no matter how much she wished to deny it) that the North won't be as welcoming to her as before . 

She often shed tears at the knowledge that she had ruined her own life. She should have burnt the very first letter Rhaegar ever sent her, perhaps then she would still have her father and brothers on her side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many POVs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on Lockdown. 
> 
> Eish Coronavirus .
> 
> Morena boloka setshaba sa getsho.🇿🇦😷😭

_ Time skip _

Prince Jaeherys' s names day marked half a decade since the scandal that shook the whole kingdom. Queen Lyanna had yet to give the young Prince a younger brother or sister . Many waited in anticipation for the King to put her aside as he looked for his third wife while some thought that he will reverse his annulment to Princess Elia. 

The oldest Prince was Aegon who was a year older than Prince Jaeherys . The fanatics wanted the boy brought back from Dorne and to Kings Landing , afterall he was still the only child of King Rhaegar who looked like a Targaryen. 

As the years passed by with Queen Lyanna's womb bearing no fruit , these whispers grew and the she -wolf was seen as an obstacle to be removed. Many plotted to have their daughters as the next Queen ,while others demanded Princess Elia to be crown as she was always meant to be. 

This unrest led to many assassination attempts on the Queen and a few on the young prince. With their lives in danger , Lyanna found her last remaining freedom clipped away. She resented Rhaegar for his empty promises , this wasn't the life he promised her. Her horse had more freedom than her!. At last the girl woman finally saw what it truly meant to be Queen.

Rhaegar waited in anticipation for the Martells to arrive . He prayed that the Seven be kind and let Elia and the children come with. The Starks, Arryns , Lennisters and Tyrells had already arrived. Rhaegar had also sent a letter to the Baratheon due to his mother's urging. It has been five years since any word had been heard about Robert Baratheon. A few times his mind had wandered to the other man , the cousin he had stolen his wife from. Was Lyanna's infertility due to the bad blood between their Houses?.

It was right before the tourney did they see the Lord of the Stormlands. He managed to unhorse a few of the Kingsguards and young knights. The viper was also doing well in his matches , Oberyn lost to Arthur which meant that the winner would be decided between Robert Baratheon and Arthur Dayne. Both men hit their targets head on but somehow Robert managed to hold on and remain seated. His bannermen cheered loudly.

When the Lord was given the crown of roses ,they all watched in baited breath on who he was going to crown. Rhaegar tensed when his horse passed the Tyrells, Starks , he just knew that he was coming for Lyanna. Lyanna's thoughts were similar to his , should she accept...no she will refuse the crown as she should have done with Rhaegar all those years ago. She prepared herself raising and was about to object but Robert Baratheon did the unexpected, he passed Lyanna with not even a glance at her.

Some left out breaths of relieve ,some wondered who he would crown now. He stopped at were the Martell's and Baratheon were joined .

"My Princess , please do me the honour of being my Queen of love and beauty. " he said to the woman in a blue veiled hat .

They all watched as she gracefully rose and said ," I accept". Robert unveiled her and they gasped at what they all saw. A smiling Princess Elia Martell.

Robert Baratheon crowned her and gave her kiss that had many woman swooning and alot of prudes near heart attack. The Scandal!

If anyone had looked at the royal couple, they would have seen a pale looking Queen Lyanna and a jealously livid King Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have enough airtime/data, food ,electricity and water to see me through this lockdown. 
> 
> Stay safe people and stay healthy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar Targaryen...a mad king in the making or a hopeless dreamer of a broken man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was disappointed by the racial remarks and personal attacks happening on the last chapter.
> 
> I hope we won't have repeats of it on this one. I will delete anything of that nature.
> 
> I know that some things don't follow the books , guess what !? ...it was intentional for this fanfic to work. If you don't like it , Don't Read!.

Rhaegar gripped Lyanna's hand tightly when Robert Baratheon crowned his former wife. It wasn't until Lyanna let out a small sound did his wits return to him. He hasn't realised that he was causing her pain, he apologised in a low voice.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her , it wasn't until he saw her did he notice how much he misses her. He wished they were sitted closer because he longed to hear her voice . He was envious of the smile she graced Robert Baratheon with , how he wished that it was aimed at him. How it would be to bask in the rays of the sun again.

He watched as she smiled with the two girls next to her  
, he wished to know which one was his Rhaenys. He silently begged them to turn and look up at him so that his question could be answered but they didn't. Elia and the girls continued to watch the games.

Later on Lyanna was in a foul mood, runting and raving about Robert Baratheon 's display. Rhaegar's patience was already thin. 

The council had yet again asked if the queen was with child. He knew that the Lord of the rock wanted his daughter to be queen. He wouldn't be surprised if her   
Lord husband would die mysteriously should he be in need of another queen.

He couldn't afford to put Lyanna aside, the two of them were shackled together until the Stranger parted them. His mother told him that he could be forgiven for putting aside a sickly woman but a young strong one would not be easily forgiven.

It was better to let the smallfolk believe that it was love that made him run away with Lyanna. He knew they would think him mad as his father before him should word got out that it was because of a prophecy did the realm bleed.

"You know he was only doing it to make me jealous.I can't believe Elia Martell would stoop so low !. Making a spectacle of herself with that pig!"

" Be silent Lyanna!. You haven't stopped complaining about Robert Baratheon since we left the tourney. I am in no mood for your complains today, not to mension that it is starting to sound like you are the jealous one. You won't be crowned at every tourney!. I won't stand for you insulting my first wife and mother of my children!" 

" She is your former wife, I am the mother of your heir !"

" I plan on reversing the annulment, the years have past and you haven't given me a spare to ensure the continuation of my line . I plan on having Elia as my first queen , you will be second and naming Aegon as the crown Prince, Jaeherys will be the spare."

" You can't do that, you won't push Jon aside to make room for Elia's children. What about the prophesy? , swore it was about our child . A little girl born out of a love heard as a song of ice and fire!. You told me I was the ice to your fire!."

" No , I must have read it wrong. It isn't about us , Aegon is the chosen Prince and he will be the one that brings the three dragon heads. If he marries Rhaenys and Daenerys it could still work. He is the Prince who was promised after all ."

Lyanna watched as Rhaegar did a patch up job to make the prophesy he loved fit his reality . His hair was messy because of how much he was running his hand through it. His mumbling a feverish pitch to Lyanna's ears. 

"Don't worry my love everything will work out. " He said before he kissed her cheek and left. Lyanna was stunned at what just happend. Did she just witness the birth of a new mad King?.

If only she knew that this scene was quite familiar to Rhaegar. If he had been thinking straight he might have noticed that years ago , he had uttered the same words to Elia about Lyanna.

What goes around , comes back around. This time Rhaegar left a humiliated Lyanna to chase after Elia. Robert Baratheon 's women always managed to bring out the worst in Rhaegar Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy everyone .


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. I was not sure if we were ready for Robert Baratheon. He was a hard one to write. I am satisfied with what I produced and I hope you will like it.
> 
> Warning ... this chapter is unedited .

Contrary to what most people thought Robert wasn't blind to his faults. He was man enough to admit that he would make a bad Lord Paramount. He had no patience for ruling and formal matters , he was a free spirit. He enjoyed fighting, drinking and fucking way too much.

He was also a man who held grudges on what he perceived as slights. He was also known for been fair in his judgement when his enemies surrendered. 

He was jovial man , he made friends easily and could inspire even the most stubborn men. Robert knew loss it was ironic that even his first was because of those dragon spawn.

If his parents hadn't been sent on a wild goose , they wouldn't have been killed. His Lady Mother would have been the one to raise Renly and his Lord Father would have been the one to lead Stormlands. 

Robert wasn't meant for ruling , it was why when he let Stannis rule. When he married Elia it was not for love , he was attracted to her but sticking it to Rhaegar was the main reason.

As the years passed and he grew to know her, he was smitten. He helped her raise her children and built a good friendship with her brother Oberyn. Elia had made it clear that she won't be able to give him an heir , with that in mind he officially made Stannis his heir. 

Their marriage was a kept secret with only a few Stormlanders and Dornish knowing. Robert went to the Vale to tell his foster father Jon , but they got in an argument. Jon berating him for letting a woman ruin his friendship with Ned and antagonizing the Targaryens by demanding restitution from the crown.

Unlike with Dorne he wasn't able to make Stormlands independent but he was able to make them rich. He demanded gold from both the Starks and Targaryens. He refused to swear oaths to Rhaegar Targaryen , had Rhaegar's rule been more stable and secure. Robert would have been killed there and then. As it stood ,the Stormlands were the only ones not paying tax. 

They were said to be under the crown but people knew that it was not true. Stormlands were close to independence as it could get.

So with high tempers running and Robert sick of Jon treating like a child. He kept quite about his marriage and took his bastard daughter from the Vale. He couldn't trust his childhood friends anymore. Jon's actions and words made Robert think that he favoured Ned. It was the reason why he never visited again nor send letters. He ignored Jon's letters with the same efficiency he did with Ned's.

Elia was surprisingly welcoming to Mya. Unlike Lyanna who took the fact that he had a bastard before their betrothal as a reason to run away and fuck his cousin. 

Robert wished he could say that he had been faithful to his wife but it would be a lie. He took care to not publicly flaunt it but he forgot about moontea. A year later his bastard son was left on his door step. Elia found the crying baby . He had the Baratheon looks. 

Elia was suitably upset but holding the newborn baby softened her up. She was the one to name him Eric. Robert was quick to escape when she told him to find a wet nurse. He didn't want to face his wrathful wife. 

With Eric's arrival came Gendry. The little boy's mother came when Eric was six moons old. She was from a brothel Robert had visited on his way to Dorne. The frail woman had travelled far and was dying. She got on her knees in front of them and begged them to take her son.

Elia couldn't turn her away, she accepted the toddler but the woman refused to stay. Elia was raising five children under the age of five. Renly was seven years old and enjoyed not being the youngest anymore.

Stannis was quick to berate him for his actions. Robert would have ignored him had it not been for Elia always giving him moontea leafs whenever he went out drinking. It made him feel ashamed.

When he won the melee it wasn't because he wanted to spite Lyanna. He barely remembered how she looked. He crowned Elia because she stood by his side and raised all of his children. She endured his cheating and still found it in her heart to love him.

He crowned her because she was pregnant and determined to go through with it even though it might kill her. He crowned her because he loved her in a way that he never loved another woman including Lyanna Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert is a complex character. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> One Month Lockdown. I can't wait for April to end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Robert lie without actually lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing Eric 's age. I wanted his birth to be a factor in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter.

Everyone was sitted and pretending not to look too interested at the newest couple. It had been many years since anyone had seen both Princess Elia and Lord Paramount Robert Baratheon. It was a shock to see them together and it got many tounges wagging. 

They all pretended not to eavesdrop when the Queen of throns sat down and started a conversation. 

"Princess Elia, I am pleased to see you looking well after so many years . Dorne must be treating you well , you are positively glowing. " 

Elia knew that the woman was digging for information. She also conscious of the people listening in. Elia didn't mind the eavesdropping , this will be a less tiring way of spreading the news without being asked the same questions over and over again.

"It is wonderful to see you as well Lady Tyrell. While I was happy in Dorne , I now live with my husband in his homelands. " 

Elia was about to say more when a toddler came running to her. 

" Mama! " A black haired child cried out 

" Sweetheart , shouldn't you be with your sisters?." 

" Mya and Ray-ray go see knight. " the toddler said as enjoyed his mother's dessert. 

" Oh My ! What a handsome lad, what is his name?" Olena asked. 

Everyone was holding their breath , the song seemed to quite down , no one wanted to miss a word of what was being said.

"Eric is our youngest , until this little one pops out. " 

Robert answered oblivious to the impact of that sentence had to the whole place. He was busy rubbing his hand on her baby bump to notice. 

Elia drank her water as a way of hiding a smile behind the glass. Robert innocently did a wonderful job of telling the truth while giving everyone misinformation with that one line. 

Everyone now thought that she had been the one to give birth to Eric. Even the people of Storm's End will say that she was Eric's birth mother. They all still thought the reason Eric was a bastard , was because he was born during their last stage of courtship .

The little boy was born during the first two moons of their marriage. He was small boy and looked younger than he was. Only Robert, Stannis , maester Cressen and her brothers knew the truth.

She enjoyed the shocked expression on Rhaegar and how Lyanna paled .

" How have Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon taken to their youngest brother ?. " Olena Tyrell really knew how to stir the pot.

" Rayleine and Adrian are doing great. They have both become thick as thieves with my bastards. Adrian refused to come choosing to stay and learn from the knights with his brother Gendry." Robert said.

" Rayleine and Mya are close as sisters can be. They took to each other well. You can't see one without the other. Daddy's little girls, they really are." 

Elia loved Robert 's story telling, he had a booming voice that could be heard across the hall and he could draw anyone in. She loved how he could make even mundane things sound like fairytales. 

She caught Rhaegar's confused then betrayed looks when Robert shared the children's new names. She also saw a hint of anger when Robert called Rayleine a daddy's girl. 

Rhaegar Targaryen had no right to feel angry nor betrayed. He was the one who threw them aside to chase after another man's betrothed , he got what he wanted and Elia had what she needed. She was Lady Baratheon and her husband had done what Rhaegar Targaryen never could do. Robert Baratheon had chosen her !.

For that, she would mother all his children and love them. They were hers and she was theirs. They were her family and they had her unwavering loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay happy and healthy. God bless you all wherever you are 😚


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tonsils are killing me , I have a headache and the medicine is making me drowsy. I can't master enough strength to care about the mistakes made . Good night.

Rhaella Targaryen was pawn to her family's whims , they all used her until there was nothing left. Her father wed her to her brother, Aerys used her as a broodmare and marred her with his fists as punishment for not being Joanna Lennister and when she finally thought she could have peace , her son had to go and ruin things.

She didn't know where she went wrong with Rhaegar , he was the one son she thought she wouldn't have to worry about. To run away with another man 's betrothed, a Baratheon Paramount Lord at that!, it was madness. Then he had to go and anger Dorne by annuling his marriage to Elia and disowning two healthy heirs?.

The news had nearly killed her , if it wasn't for Viserys and Daenerys .She wouldn't have fought hard to survive child bed.

It was clear that she was the only sane Targaryen adult left . To appease everyone Rhaella had married Jon Arryn , they tried to get Dorne to return by offering Viserys to Doran's daughter but were rebuffed. The Prince said that Dorne wouldn't be sacrificing anymore daughters to the Targaryens and their madness.

Viserys was betrothed to Tywin's daughter. Rhaella knew that the man would do anything to have his blood on the throne , he might have orginally wanted Rhaegar but Viserys would do for now.

She tried to get Rhaegar to make amends to the Stormlands as well. Stannis proved to be an immovable negotiator , nothing they offered was enough. Robert would have raged and with the help of Arryn they might have known how to get him around a bit. Stannis proved to be a different creature, they knew next to nothing about him or his way of thinking.

They offered Daenerys to young Renly but he refused them, saying they didn't want anymore Targaryen tainted blood . What were they supposed to do with the daughter of the man who was indirectly responsible for the parents's deaths , the same princess who's brother wronged their house by running away with a betrothed woman ?.

They didn't want to associate with oathbreakers more than necessary. 

Rhaella tried to reach out to Rhaelle , her namesake but the woman was bitter against her birth family. She looked at her with pity and told her she was a Baratheon and theirs was fury. 

When Rhaegar told her that they had reached an agreement she was suspicious and wanted to know more but Rhaegar was now focused on having more heirs with his winter rose. 

As the years passed and her children grew , Rhaella would often think about Elia and the children. She missed her once good daughter , Lyanna was not one to sit and knit while they talked politics . The girl looked caged in the role she stole from another , she barely made any connections in court. 

Sweet Jon would often be seen with Daenerys and it made Rhaella worry about the boy. He didn't seem to have any friends and looked to be a lonely child. She offered to take him to Dragonstone but Rhaegar refused to have the only heir he now had so far from him. Lyanna grew more possessive of the child with every miscarriage she suffered.

Seeing Elia again brought her joy and dread , especially when she heard that the Dornish princess was married to Robert Baratheon. She was ready to weep when word of Elia fertility got out. Rhaella just knew that Rhaegar would do something foolish again.

It was why she wrote to Elia and asked that they break fast together . She wanted to see her grandchildren again and perhaps predict were the wind would blow .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie.

When Jamie Lennister left with Princess Elia and her young children on the ship heading for Dorne, he was tired . He had grown bitter and cynical .The dreamer in him having died the first time he heard the Mad King rape his sister wife while the Kingsguard did nothing to help her.

Burying his sword in Aerys gave him a sense of peace.He had avanged the Queen , Princess Elia and everyone who had died on that madman's whim. The peace came at a price. Even though no one would know the whole truth , Jamie knew what he was. He was an oathbreaker , a kingslayer and a man without honour.

He didn't regret killing Aerys in fact he wished he had done it sooner. The bitterness in his heart and Princess Elia's kindness ensured that he couldn't remain in that place. He knew that his father would use his new found freedom to tie him to the Rock. Tywin Lennister wanted his golden heir bound to the Rock with a wife and dozen children to carry on the Lennister name.

Cersei would demand that he remain as Kingsguard and criticize him for not getting rid of her competition. Cersei was also why he didn't return home . Watching Aerys and Queen Rhaella repulsed him , their offspring didn't fill him with confidence either. 

The thought of him and Cersei having children together scared him. Any romantic feelings for his twin filled him with dread. His time as a Kingsguard opened Jamie's eyes to many things and made him question a lot of his choices.

Now years later Jamie was back and he was a new man. He was a husband and a father , being a father made him understand his father better. It was time to reach out to his family. 

Jamie had to take a calming breath before entering the Lennister tent. The closer he got , he could hear voices . His father was busying laying down the law to his siblings .

He cleared his throat and they all looked at him. Tywin 's eyes widened before his face went blank , Cersei let out a gasp while Tyrion dropped his ale.

"Jamie? "

" It is I. " his voice rougher than he intended it to be. He stood tall ,letting them drink in the sight of him


End file.
